The Gang
by SilverDude
Summary: The Gang and Ozais Angels r the leading assassins in BaSingSe, but when a new team comes, is it possible that theyre better, fights to the death, humor like uve never seen it before, and some things, i just cant say... U GOTTA READ CHAP 5!
1. 1 The Gang

**Disclaimer: Enjoy the story, its gonna have battles and mystery and comedy and some romance, hopin itll be a hit, enjoy, oh and I don't own avatar the last airbender.**

A dark cloaked figure ran through the roofs of Ba Sing Se. It leaped from one to the next, hiding in the shadows. The figure stopped suddenly near a windowsill and with a small thin knife opened the window. The cloaked figure stepped in, and crept to a bed with another slightly larger black knife. He pulled the covers away and hit the bed stand creating a rather large thud. The man in the bed shot up and gasped, but before he could make another sound the knife was plunged into his throat, he fell back limp and dead, his blood staining the bed. Then the cloaked figure got the hell out of there.

"Damn that was freakin close," said the cloaked figure, "I thought I was screwed when that ass woke up. But hey, that ass just got me another 100 gold pieces, so woo-hoo, am I right or am I really right, haha. But I think it's time I get back to the teashop, don't wanna get anybody to suspicious, and speaking of suspicious I really gotta stop talkin to myself.

The cloaked figure jumped once again from roof to roof, he scaled a tall building and then did a dive-bomb down. He landed in a brush a few feet from a bustling teashop.

Sokka slammed open the kitchen door and yelled "TWO LIECHI NUT FLAVORED TEAS, ORDER UP!"

Aang raced to the pickup station and with the speed of an airbender delivered the teas to a couple sitting at a table on the other side of the teashop. The teashop was a quaint place, peaceful yet energetic. It had Zuko and Sokka making the teas in the back, Toph taking the orders at the counter, and Aang and Katara waiting the tables, with Iroh directing everybody. The shop was in the upper ring of the city, always busy, for a teashop it brought in a mad shitload of cash, but that doesn't mean that the workers didn't have a second job to get some more cash.

We called ourselves "The Gang" it wasn't anything fancy, pretty pathetic actually, but it suited us so we were all good. We are basically a group of hired assassins, paid by the nations to take out the bad guys. We all had are parts, Toph got us in and out of places, she could crack any safe and get into building. Katara was surveillance, she scoped the buildings and did the undercover stuff. Aang and Zuko were the main fighters, the hit-men if you will of our group, but we all did jobs, they were just the ones who liked to kill the most, which I think is kinda weird. And then there is me, Sokka, I'm the weapons specialist, I make the weapons for our group, I carry most of the weapons, I fight with them mostly because I don't have bending, and am pretty kickass with them, I like to believe I'm the greatest fighter of us, I just don't like to show it, oh and I'm usually the one with the plan. And lastly but not most important in my opinion was our leader, Iroh, or Uncle, or Uncle Iroh, I don't know why we call him that, but oh well.

"The Gang" is the best in the business when it comes to taking out bad guys, we work quickly, and professionally. Okay haha, maybe not really professionally, we are all best friends and have been through a lot together, so we maybe sometimes sort of slack and make a mess of things, but that's what makes it fun, and it makes us the best.

We also all have different abilities, Aang is an airbender, only one left actually, all the other ones have died out, or been killed by the bads. Toph is a earthbender, and a metalbender, so she can get into anything. Katara is a waterbender, so ice and water are her thing. Zuko is a firebender, now that guy is a hothead, literally. Iroh, the leader, was also a firebender but he didn't show it off. And me, well I don't bend, but that's why I specialize in weapons, oh yeah, I know my blades hahahahahahahahaha.

"Alright, it's time to close up guys, lets clean up." Said Iroh.

"Finally!!" Yelled Toph. "I hate this job, why do we work here, we have plenty of cash?"

"We work here, because who in their right freakin mind is gonna expect some prissy teashop of being the headquarters of a group of assassins." Responded Zuko.

"Do you have an answer for everything?" I asked, "I mean theres never a question where you don't respond"

That's because Zuko has a brain Sokka," Said Aang, "unlike you, haha."

"Very funny baldy," I retaliated, "at least I ain't a freakin spas like you."

"Ooooohhhhh, that one bites," Said Toph.

"Ya like how Iroh bites into a sweet-sugar-cakerdoodle." Said Katara.

"Hey!!!" Said Iroh, "that's not true, okay well maybe it is."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone laughed.

**Authors Note: Aight well this was the first chap, hope you liked, I thought it was funny, other chaps will be longer I think, this was just the intro, umm plzzz review ppl, this is my first story so ill appreciate it. So plzz freakin review, and add me as a favorite author, or put in ur profile, so thx dudes and chics, cya later, hope u think my story is kickass. Pce.**


	2. 2 The fun ass job!

**Disclaimer: Aight here goes my second chap, story got battle, blood, romance, lotta comedy, and badass language. Hope ya guys like what I did with the first chap with I being all dark and then like got the hell out of there thing, I thought it was funny, And I thank the ppl that reviewed, hopin to get more. Oh and for the record I don't own avatar the last airbender.**

The morning started pretty normally today, we all woke up at 6:00a.m, went to the bathroom and shaved, waxed, whatever the people do these days. Then we all went to the training grounds buried deep beneath the surface of the teashop, there we practiced our bending, martial arts, and weaponry. After sparring and joking for an hour we left the training grounds and went to the wash-center of our underground headquarters and relaxed for a half hour, then at 7:30 we all got our work clothes and headed to the teashop. It was a busy day, lots of people coming in and out, going around, meeting up. The day was going well, well kinda boring in my opinion but well.

Iroh was out in his private office somewhere, so Suki was leading things now, I think I forgot to tell you but Suki is another member of "The Gang" she is another undercover person. While working a red hawk flew into the perch at the back of the kitchen, all of us workers went back to see what the letter in the container on the birds back was. The letter was from Iroh saying we got a new assignment, a man named Jed Lu, who lived in a town nearby the outer wall, seemed to go and kill a person every night because he was bored. Iroh wanted Toph, Suki, and me to do this job, and we had to do it before nightfall and he strikes again.

So the selected members, including me, went to a hatch in the back of the shop and Toph brought us down to a level where we kept our supplies. Toph went to her segment and put on her black Shin-obi robe, with green cuffs, and collar, and her black and green mask. Suki went to her part and put on her black Shin-obi robe with yellow cuffs, and collar, and her black and yellow mask, as well as her short sword and fan. I went to my place, or my pad as I like to say yo, I put on my black Shin-obi robe with dark blue cuffs, and collar, and my black and dark blue mask, I also got my sword on my hip, my boomerang on my back, two more small knives on my waist and a dozen or so ninja stars tucked into a pocket on my chest. We were ready for our mission. We went down a tunnel in our base to a large room where we kept one of our transport vehicles, Appa. He was big, and probably not the best for this type of job, but I just love that thing so freakin much. We set off to go get Jed Lu.

Appa settled down at a riverbank near the village. Toph, Suki, and me jumped of him and went into a small hidden area. There we discussed our plan on how to get the guy. Suki was going in to a bar he went to frequently according to some sources and lure him into the woods away from mother people using her woman ways. Then once they were away from everyone and on a rocky surface, Toph was going to enclose him in a rock-shell so he couldn't move, leaving a hole where his chest was. Then I would pull out my sword and stab through his chest, leaving him dead, and then we would hit it home.

We got ready for the plan. Toph went into the rock quarry where Suki would lead Jed. Suki changed out of her assassin uniform and changed into a tighter shirt showing her belly, and a short skirt so that she could lure Jed. I went to hide in a bush to watch the plan and sharpen my sword.

We waited for a bit till it got late, about 6:30p.m and we saw Jed go into the bar, Suki got ready and then went in. Jed was eyeing her from the moment she went in so Suki sat next to him and they began to mingle. Suki needed to get him out fast before he left and went on his nightly craziness. So Suki went to snuggle against him and spoke.

"Alright Big Boy, how bout we cut all this talkin and have some fun." Said Suki in a very whoreish voice.

"Oh, what'd ya have in mind there." Responded Jed Lu, thinkin of how easy this chic was.

"Well why don't you follow me and find out." Said Suki, Walking out of the bar wining at Jed.

"Alright, ima follow you," Said Jed, standing up and following her, thinkin that tonight he wouldn't have to go look for his pray, he would just use Suki.

Suki led him into the woods and Jed began to kiss her fiercely, Suki pushed him back saying "not yet" so Jed followed her some more.

Suki kissed Jed making him oblivious to other things, then she pulled back and made it look like she was going to pull her shirt off. Jed got very excited but then Suki said.

"Yeah, you wish I would do this you ass." Said Suki, crossing her arms.

Then Jed was encased in a rock like tomb and he yelled, "What the fuck is this shit, I thought we hit it off!"

"Yeah, we didn't, kay dumb dumb." Said Suki.

Then a black blade went right through a hole in the rock tomb and into Jed's chest.

"Oh shit!" Was the last thing that guy said before he went limp and I pulled my sword out.

"You know. I kinda feel bad for that guy, he seemed so happy to get a girl, what a shame, but ehh who cares, the bitch killed people for no reason, he had it comin, hahaha." I said.

"Yaa, but who coulda resisted you Suki," said Toph, "you were actin like such a slut, haha."

"Hey, I had to do what I had to do to get the job done."Suki responded.

"Well we got it done, so lets hit home." I said.

"What's the hurry Sokka, I say we go get some drinks first." Said an eager Toph.

"We're to young to drink," I said, "but who the hell cares, am I right, or am I right again, haha"

"I say your right," said Suki, "Lets go get loopy loopy LOOPY!!!"

**Authors Note: Hey hey hey ppl, WAZZAAAAAAA!!!!!, hope ya liked the chap, and hope ya love the story, I work hard for this shit, ehh well maybe not but who cares. So thx to the reviewers, I hope to get more, ppl who tried to review and maybe couldn't before, try again, its permitted now if u don't have an account, so review ppl, those things are mad addicting. Haha, pce.**


	3. 3 The Shuriken

**Disclaimer: Whoa….. it has been a looooong time since I updated. And I humbly apologize for that. I know u don't wanna hear it, but mah excuse is…. Microsoft like stopped working after my second chap and then my laptop brokedown for a couple months, yeah, and I don't own this stuff, so yeah. And , I dedicate this chap to the crew, Miro Kayla Sarina Bobby Kelsey and maybe Lexie, u gotta pass our exam first, itll be fun. Now on with the story.**

Aang, Katara, and Zuko were walking down through the central market of Ba Sing Se. Katara was dragging the two boys to every clothes stand she saw.

"Kataraaaaa!!! You don't need anymore clothes, were supposed to get food for dinner tonight, that's it, lets go!" complained Aang.

"Aang chill bro." Zuko responded, "Katara he's right though, lets get the food and go, I got a bad feeling."

"Oh fine, you guys are no fun!" Said Katara while sticking her tounge out at them.

The three frinds walked down the market, picking papiyas and pomegrantes and mangos and some churkey for the dinner. Once they got tired they went to a café to rest for a bit, they sat at the wooden table all drinkin aladeluxe. As they chatted and laughed a shuriken suddenly collided into the top of the table. Aang Katar and Zuko sprang up into a battle stance causing everyone to give them strange looks. They sat down nervously expecting more to come, and Zuko to the shuriken out of the table and saw some letters scribed into the metal, they said _**Were Watching. **_ The three repeated the words over and over again and decided to head back to HQ to find out more on this.

The three returned to Head Quarters and told Iroh about what they had found just as Sokka Toph and Suki burst in from the backdoor, acting a little bit tipsy.

"What took u so long my young pupils?" Asked Iroh

"Well….. truth is after are job we decided to go get some drinks, yeah." Responded Sokka.

"Oh how immature!" Scolded Katara, " You know you shouldn't do that! What if someone followed you!!"

"Pfft!! Haha, who's gonna follow us Katara, I mean really??" Said Suki hardly able to stand straight, "Oooo, hehe, Zuko you look so hot without your shirt on, hehehe, why didn't you tell me before you had this frame??"

"Suki, your talking to a jacket holder." Responded Aang.

"I think someone had a bit too much to drink." Said Zuko.

"Noooo, we hardly had any to drink Zuzuuu, we just went in, and drank, and drank and…….. ooooo *grumble* I need the bathroom……" Spoke Toph as she rushed for the bathroom.

"Hehe, Toph is sooo funny, it just makes u wanna……. *hhrraak, weeww, hhraaaak, weeeeww* Said Suki as she passed out cold.

"Ughh, this is the last time I send you all out together," Said Iroh, "Aang, fetch them the drink-membrance tea, it should bring them back to normal."

"Sir yes sir!" Said Aang, saluting and mocking him a bit as he went to get the tea.

After Aang got the tea, and everyone had some to get rejuvenated, they all went to the conference room to discuss on this mornings recent events.

"Well, I think it's a message from Ozai's Angels. I mean they always want to kill us and its not a surprise if they're up to this now. " Suggested Sokka.

"No, if it was them they would've just cut out heads off." Said Toph.

"Word" Said Aang, "So who else would do that?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and find out." Said Zuko.

"By the way, I have another mission for you all." Said Iroh.

"Right! Lets get to it then!" They all said.

**Aight, well that was chap 3, it was mad short but it was to tell you that im still here, ima write chap 4 today too, and itll be long and have a goodshit fighting scene, so pce brahs. **


	4. 4 Mystery Note

**Disclaimer: Aight peeps, watz up. I posted chap three and it was mad short, so this one is gonna be longer,, plus some surprise characters, believe me u will never guess, unless uve read mah bro Miros stories (BoomerBoy). So I dedicate this to the true gang. Miro kayla lexie and bobby. Yeah, now on with the story. **

"Here's your debriefing," Said Iroh, "I got a letter this morning stateing that there was a mysterious target at the Twinkle Fountain(see episode uhh… the one with "Tale of Zuko" or sumthin) in Lower Ba Sing Se at 3am sharp. You are to be there then and see what this is all about."

"So your saying we're supposed to just go and kill some person we don't even know or what he did?" Said Sokka, "Riiiiiiiiigggghht……. Makes sense."

"Yeah, perfect sense, doesn't it? Haha" Mocked Aang, "I mean really, killing people we've never heard about is perfectly natural."

"Haha, yeah, it is Aang," Said Toph, "So lets gear up."

The Gang all went to their rooms and got their supplies. Aang with his black Shin-obi robe with orange cuffs and collar, his black and orange mask, and the hilt of his Wind Sabor (see episode "Sokka's Master"). Katara with her black Shin-obi robe with light blue cuffs and collar, black and light blue mask, and two water pouches on her sides. Zuko got his black Shin-obi robe with red cuffs and collar, his black and red mask, and his twin dual swords on his back. I got my black Shin-obi robe, with dark blue cuffs and collar, black and dark blue mask , and my long sword, battle axe, dagger, and 11 shurikens. Suki got her black Shin-obi robe with yellow cuffs and collar, two fans, a dagger, and her spin-out shield (see episode "Appa's Lost Days"). Toph got her black Shin-obi robe with green cuffs and collar, her black and green mask, and extra armor on her forarms with metal balls placed in them for her to bend. They were all set to go. Since this was a close mission in deep secretcy the best way for them to get to their destination was by roof top, so they went to the ladder vents in their rooms and climbed to the roof. There they all met up and discussed shortly.

"Alright brahs, stay in formation, we gotta be swift, we get there by rooftop, on my signal we stop, got it? Good. Go!" I ordered.

The Gang leaped from roof to roof staying hidden in the shadows of the night until they got to the fountain. Once there, Sokka signaled for them to stop, so they did and scoped out the place, but no one was there.

"What the hell?? I thought someone was supposed to be here, I don't feel anyone!" Spoke Toph.

"Yeah I know, this is strange." Responded Katara.

Suddenly six stiloutes were shot at each member of The Gang but they all managed to avoid them. Then three figures jumped infront of the gang. The one in the middle was wearing a black Shin-obi robe with a bloodred- dragon design going around it. The one to the left was wearing a black Shin-obi robe with a pink-dragon design going around it. And the one to the right was wearing a black Shin-obi robe with a marroon type dragon design going around it. They stood still watching.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE OZIA'S ANGELS DOING HERE?!" Yelled Toph.

Ozia's Angels were our arch-rivals. They were a rivalry assassin team but they most killed for the bad people. The main one Azula, a fire and lighting bender. The second one, Ty Lee, knew several forms of martial arts, knows how to parylize someone using their chi, and was capable with two short swords. And the third, Mai, was practiced in Jujustu and in shuriken, stiletoue, and dagger throwing. We had nicknames for them too. Azula = The Bitch, Ty Lee = The Slut, and Mai = The Emo Whore. Yep, I came up with those myself.

"So why the hell are you guys here??" Katara asked.

"No, the question is, why are you here??" Asked Azula.

"I asked first." Said Katara.

"It doesn't matter. Why!" Said Azula.

"Does too!" Said Katara.

"Does not!" Said Azula.

"Does!" Said Katara.

"Does not!" Said Azula.

"DOES!!!!" Said Katara.

"DOES NOT!!!!" Said Azula.

"ENOUGH!!! Both of you!" Said Zuko, "You're acting like freakin kids, I mean seriolusly!!, We're here because we got a letter saying there would be a target here."

"Yeah, saaaame for us, cutey." Said Ty Lee flirtasiocly.

"So if u got a note, and we got a note, who brought us here??" Questioned Suki.

"We did." They all heard some voice say.

"Who the hell was that?!?!" Came from everyones lips.

"It was us brahs." Came a voice as five teenage kids stepped out of the shadows.

"And who are you?" Asked Aang.

"We are…………….Black Phoenix." Spoke the tall one.

"Black Phoenix??" Said Mai, "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggghhht."

"Hey, we're working on the name k, it might change, but I think its pretty kickass." Said another one.

"So 'Black Phoenix', why did you call us all here??" I asked mockingly.

"We're here to tell you that there is a third crew in town, us, and we really don't need the competion." Said one of the girls.

"HAA!! And what are your names??" Asked Azula.

"I'm Selv, this is mah bro Miro, mah other bro Bobby, mah girl Kayla, and mah bros girl Lexie. And you really don't want to mess with us." Said Selver.

"Haha, sure we don't, watch this!" I said as I threw a few shurikens at them.

"Big mistake ya bimbo!" Said Bobby.

**Ok. So this one is a bit longer than the other chapter, which is good. And I know I said this one would have the fighting scene in it, but ima just save that for next chap, itll be goodshit. And u never guessed thos new characters did ya?? Haha, well r&r, pce brahs. **


	5. 5 Face Off

**Disclaimer: WOO-HOO, chap 5, ima writin good now, woo, this chap is gonna have mad OD fighting scenes so lets do it, I dedicate this chap to lexie bc she beat the shit outta the girl next door and told me I was awesome and shes pretty freakin awesome, so here it goes.**

"Bimbo? OH YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A BIMBO!! BIIIITCH!!!" Yelled Toph.

"Ya know I think he did." Said Miro, as he swung his giant war blade infront of the shurikens. "Now you're gonna have to do bettah than that if you wanna stop us." As her charged them.

"BRING IT!" Said The Gang and Ozais Angels.

"Oh! And by the way, WE GOT POWERS SUCKAAASS!" Said Bobby, as he made a energy spear and through it straight at Suki.

"Oh what the fuck is this shit!" Said Suki, as she took out her shield and blocked the attack.

"That's it! BEAT THEM BIMBOS UUUPPP!!!!" Yelled Selver.

Miro who had been charging them jumped up into the air and did a flip right over Aangs head, he then spun around and swung his giant war blade around, it grazed Aangs arm and he grunted in pain. Aang picked up the hilt of his Wind Saber and bended a current of air as the blade and began fighting with Miro.

"You son of bitch, cut me!" Screamed Aang, "You dead now son!"

Aang spun his sword in a circle at Miro which created a vortex against him. While Miro was struggling against the powerful wind, Aang did a cross-cut slash with his hand sending Miro flying backwards. He stood up a bit dazed and took out his boomerang-shuriken. He threw it at Aang but he side-stepped it and laughed.

"Hahaha, you serious dude? You actually thought you would get me with that. I mean really." Said Aang. Just as the shuriken spun back and cut the back of both his knees. Aang collapsed unable to get up and Miro just sat down to rest for a bit.

Mean while, Suki ran to Bobby and pulled out her fans and started fighting with him. Bobby took out his chain ball and swung it at Suki but she kept dodging it until Bobby got it wrapped against her shield and then swung her twenty feet away. She stood up and through her fans at Bobby pinning both his legs to the ground. Bobby tried to get up but the fans held him in place.

"Did I mention I didn't like you? Because I don't! Now watch this." Bobby created a giant energy war hammer and crushed the fans from his legs, then he created 100 knife-type shuriken and pinned Suki to the wall where she was unable to move.

Kayla pulled out her bow and shot three arrows straight at Katara who made a wall of ice using the water from the fountain and blocked them. She then made two icicles and shot them straight for Kayla. Kayla did a matrix and dodged them, she then ran to Katara and did a spinning-kick kicking Katara right in the abdominal making her grunt over in pain. Katara got up and froze water from her elbows out to razor sharp swords coming out. Kayla hoisted her bow on her back and took out her rapier, Katara slashed at her from both sides but Kayla jumped over and slashed at Katara, cutting her pant leg up to her thigh.

"What the hell!" Yelled Katara, "I don't want everyone looking at my legs right now! Take this!" She sent a fury of slashes at Kayla and cut up her arms badly.

"Noooo!!!" yelled Selver, "No one hurts mah bitch! You are so gonna pay for that, I don't care if you're a girl! Kayla, babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just kick her ass for me will ya baby??" Said Kayla.

"You got it, I'll make sure your takin care of after all this." Responded Selver.

Selver caused the ground under Katara to shake and she fell backwards on her butt, then he took some water from the fountain and froze Katara in it, before she could melt it he enclosed Katara in a tomb of rock enclosing her entire body except for her head, packing the ice stiffly against her.

"Aight, that should hold you, now let me see if I can heal you Kayla." Selver went to Kayla and using the water healed most of Kayla's cuts.

"Thanks babe, I'll repay when we get back home, but this should keep you good for now." Said Kayla as

"Yeah haha, now lets kick some ass." Selver responded as they went back into the battle.

"Yo Miro, bro, lets go get that red and blue dude aight." Said Selver.

"Aight, lets do it!" Miro said and they both ran up to them.

"Double team brah!" Ordered Selver.

"Back to back!" Said Miro.

Sokka pulled out his sword and Zuko took out his twin dual blades. Sokka jumped up and lashed out at Miro but Miro, using his ice powers, freezed the blade of the sword making it really heavy and caused Sokka to fall over, then Miro bent over and Selver spun over him kicking Sokka right in the face. Selver pulled out his dual Katanas and flipped over Miro again and clashed sword to sword with Zuko. Sokka slammed his sword to the ground and broke the ice off and charged at Miro, who pulled out his giant war blade. Selver swung his katanas in an X type way but Zuko stopped it with one of his blades and then swung his other sword at Selver's neck. Selver shot a blast a fire straight at Zuko's chest making him stagger, then he shot a blast of air at Zuko's legs making him fall on his face. Zuko spun on the ground sending blasts of fire in every direction causing Selver to step back. Mean while, Miro swung his war-sword at Sokka but Sokka blocked it with his sword and through a shuriken at Miro. Miro swiped his hand swiftly and caught the shuriken right before it hit him.

"Oh, BADASS! Didn't see that comin did ya?" Miro gloated, he froze the ground under Sokka causing him to slip then flipped and stabbed the blade right between Sokkas leg, an inch away from his yeah…

"Haa, dude you some lucky shit, you could of just lost a lot of children, haha." Said Miro.

"Fuck you dude, I call a break, just sit and chill dude." Replied Sokka.

"Aight" Said Miro, and he sat down on a ice chair.

Zuko shot multiple shots of fire at Selver and Selver was shooting shots of fire right back at him.

"You know this is pointless right??" Said Zuko.

"Yeah, but who cares." Said Selver.

"Aight, but I'm not gonna hold back." Said Zuko.

"Didn't ask ya to." Said Selver, who pulled out his katanas again.

"Dumbass," Said Zuko, and he pulled out his duo swords. They clashed together once again, moving left, right, but this time Zuko faked to attack left but instead he went straight up knocking Selver's katanas out.

"That's too far bub." Said Selver who pulled out his sai's (TMNT, Raphael). Zuko attacked slashing his swords straight down but Selver caught the blades in the grooves of the sai's and spun them around forcing Zuko to let go and the swords flew away. Then Selver stomped the ground and sucked Zuko neck deep into it.

"That was a good shit fight, who next?" Said Selver.

Meanwhile, Lexie saw Toph and since she was the tough one thought it would be a good fight. Lexie got out some shuriken and threw them at Toph. Tophs super sensitive hearing heard the wind zip and summand a rock wall up for the shuriken to pierce. She then took of some of the metal balls from her armor and using her metal bending, sent them flying at Lexie. Lexie used her long-sword like a baseball bat and hit the metal bullets away. She then flipped and sliced her sword, ripping Tophs face-mask and then froze Toph in a pool of ice.

"Bitch-tit!" Yelled Lexie.

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai all circled around Bobby, all posed to strike.

"Shiz! You know this ain't fair right?" Bobby Said.

"Yeah, what's your point." Said Ozai's Angels.

"Nothing, just gonna make it a bit more even." Said Bobby, as he pulled out a giant battle-axe, the axe part bigger than a stop-sign. And he started spinning it around getting closer to the girls.

"Uhh, ya know what, we're just gonna back up…" Said Ty Lee.

"That's right, because I'm just cool like that." Responded Bobby.

"Aight, YO EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP! There is NO way we gonna beat these guys if we keep having these single fights, we gotta attack them as one!" Ordered Mai.

"You're right! Everyone get together!" Said Sokka, as The Gang and Ozai's Angels all got in a line facing Black Phoenix.

"Aight, they wanna fight like this, lets do it, c'mon bros and babes!!!" Said Selver.

"And shut the fuck up!!! You Emo Whore!!" Yelled Kayla.

"Guys, its nine against five…" Murmured Lexie.

"So we can take them, we G!" Yelled Miro.

The Gang and Ozai's Angels all charged Black Phoenix, weapons up and bending at the ready. Black Phoenix got ready for battle and charged too, the teams collided and fought but Black Phoenix was thrown back.

"TOLD YOU THIS WOULDN'T WORK!" Screamed Lexie.

"No you didn't…" said Bobby.

"WELL I THOUGHT IT!" Replied Lexie.

"SO! THEN START THINKING WE'LL WIN AND THEN WE WILL!" Said Bobby.

"Guys, shut the fuck up and get ready to fight!" Ordered Selver.

"Okay baby." Said Kayla.

"GET A ROOM!" Mocked Miro.

"We will! Once we finish here." Said Selver.

"ATTACK!" Said Bobby.

The teams charged at each other again but this time Selver had an idea that would make them win.

"Kayla! Lexie! Plan Casanova! Now!" Selver odered.

Kayla and Lexie both stopped and dropped their weapons, then they untied their uniform belts and opened their clothes, showing of their boobs to the other teams.

The teams just stopped dead in their tracks, Zuko, Sokka, and Aang's mouths dropping to the floor. While Katara, Toph, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai just stood watching furious at this.

"Holy Shit-nutz!" Yelled Sokka, Zuko, and Aang.

"It's not fair! How come you guys got the hot girls!" Yelled Ty Lee as all the girls sat down cross-legged mad.

"Yeah, we want them, FUCK!" Yelled Aang.

Selver, Bobby, and Miro were suddenly behind Sokka, Zuko, and Aang, holding daggers to their backs.

"How the hell can you guys still think about the fight when you got that showing!" Said Zuko.

"Hehe, you like what you see boys…" Said Kayla and Lexie.

"Fuck Yeah!" Said Sokka.

"That's because we get this back at HQ, so yeah, fuck you, now. Who wins?" Said Selver.

"You!" Said Aang, Zuko andSokka.

"What?!?! No!" Said the girls.

"To late." Said Selver, as he refroze Toph into the fountain, buried Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Katara, Zuko, and Aang into the dirt, and Sokka was left hanging on a light pole.

"SON OF A BITCHES!!!" Said The Gang and Ozai's Angel's.

"Hahaha." Said Black Phoenix, as they jumped into the shadows and Kayla and Lexie covered themselves. Black Phoenix ran through the shadows laughing about their victory over the opposing forces until they got to their pad. Which was in the upper-ring of Ba-Sing-Se, under ground one of the houses. They all went into the main entertainment room.

"Duuuudes, that was freakin kickass!" Said Miro.

"I know bro, we whooped their asses." Said Bobby.

"I say its time to celebrate." Said Kayla.

"And how do you think we should?" Said Lexie.

"Bring out the dancers!" Said Selver.

About 15 dancers stepped out onto a stage and there was rock music playing in the background. Miro was sitting on a couch and Lexie was laying on top of him kissing him slightly. Bobby had called two of the dancers to him and they were doing stuff, and Selver was laying on a couch with Kayla laying on top of him and they were making-out and Selver was squeezing Kayla's ass.

"This was a kickass day." Said Miro.

"Word Brah!" Said Selver.

"Now lets enjoy!" Said Bobby.

"Come on Selvie, my lips want you." Said Kayla.

"Aight." Said Selver.

**WOOOO!!!! THAT WAS KICKASS!!!!!! I MEAN DID YA SEE THAT COMING!! I DIDN'T THINK SO. So I told u that there would be a good fighting scene, and there it was. What ya think?? I want a serious answer bc this was a long one and I had a goodshit time writing it. It was a bit diff but this is the approach I plan on taking for this story, so plzz r&r brahs. And if uve never reviewed before, plz review this one, plzz, aight pce, GOODSHIT!!!**


End file.
